


Late Night Conversations.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, Fallout, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffyness, Kissing, Maccready - Freeform, Sweet, Whiskey - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7
Summary: MacCready fluff, cause he deserves it. cx





	Late Night Conversations.

Nora walked through her small home, it smelled faintly of cigarettes.  
Obviously Mac was home.  
Nora guessed he was in the other bedroom, they slept together the one night, maybe it was awkward to still sleep in the same bed she thought.   
She wanted to ask him how his day was but she guessed he was sleeping already, it was around two-thirty in the morning.  
It was gloomy outside, the rainstorm had passed about ten minutes ago.  
Nora walked quietly through her house, she fed Dogmeat some leftovers from her bag, molerat steak wasn't her favorite.  
She lit two candles in her room, they smelled fairly of chocolate cake as the label tells her. Usually Nora would be asleep by now, but once she got into the Institute she can't help but to visit Shaun as often as she could, she wished she could stay there, but she has to much here in the wasteland to abandon.  
Nora threw her bag into a chair in the corner of her room, it rattled quietly.  
She dug through her closet looking for clothes to wear in bed, she found one of MacCready's shirts he left in her room, she stripped her vault jumpsuit off and slipped the shirt on.   
Nora sat on her bed, the springs creaked under her, she watched as her clock ticked on the wall. She could here Hancock talking with Preston still over the embers of the fire she lit earlier for roasted radstag and carrots, Hancock was always a loud talker.  
Nora picked up her small picture frame next to her bed, she looked closely at her passed husband, she wondered what life would've been like if Nate hadn't died, and if the bombs never fell.. She wondered if she should regret what she has now..  
Nora stood and walked quietly down her hall she peeked into a small hole into the guest bedroom, she saw MacCready lying on the bed.  
She watched as he drank from the whiskey bottle she'd left out a few hours ago, he was holding a small toy soldier, she almost couldn't believe she saw what she thought was tears running down his face.  
Nora quietly opened the door.  
"MacCready?"  
MacCready sniffed as he turned and looked at her, he covered his face with the back of his hands, he dropped the bottles and it shattered at his feet.  
"Why'd you come in? I'm busy."  
"Robert stop, you're drunk and you're going to cut your feet on that glass.."  
Nora grasped MacCready's hands, he was sobbing heavily, his face red.  
"Robert calm down.. What's wrong?"  
MacCready sniffed again, he replied.  
"It's a long story, but I trust you enough I suppose, after you helping me with Duncan."  
Nora held his hands down from his face, she wiped his tears gently off his face.  
"What's wrong Robert? You can tell me."  
MacCready laid on his bed, he grasped the toy soldier tight in his hand, he laid it gently in Nora's hands.   
"My wife, I told you about her?"  
Nora thought about his question for a second, she replied.  
"I remember you saying something about her.."  
Robert wiped his cheeks again, his eyes still watering.  
"She died not too long ago, bout three or four years ago. She gave me this soldier cause I told her I was in the military. I couldn't bring myself to lose her cause of what I really was." Nora looked at the little toy closely, it held a small gun at its side, she replied.  
"Well thank you for opening up, it means a lot to me that you did, considering you just bottle your feeling up." MacCready grasped the soldier he put it on the bed stand next to him. "I couldn't bare to lose that soldier, it's the last thing I have from before my life was destroyed.." Nora looked at him closely, she sighed.  
"Rob, we have Duncan getting better, he's going to come live with us soon enough. That's pretty fucking selfish if he's not worthy of being part of the last good thing in your life."   
Robert sniffed and sat up, he said.  
"Duncan is all I have left besides the memories, the only other thing I can think of is a very special person that just happened to walk into my life."  
Nora looked at MacCready, his hand reaching for hers.  
"You're the only other good thing in my life Nora.."  
Nora went red in the face she grasped his hand tightly, he put his arm around her.  
"Robert I don't know what to say."  
"Don't then, just know you're the last thing that's made me feel this safe, the only person I've really opened up too." Nora kissed his cheek gently, he hugged her tightly.  
Nora wiped her cheek slightly.  
"God damnit I got dust in my eyes."  
Robert looked at Nora closely, he kissed her cheek where her tear was falling, he said.  
"It's okay to show emotion, that's something I learned recently." Nora kissed MacCready on the lips as he turned to look at her, he chuckled lightly as she smiled through the kiss.  
"Mac, you're all I have left in my life."   
MacCready grasped her hand tighter.  
"That's not true, I'm just the last thing that's made you feel this way."  
Nora felt a strange connection with MacCready all she knew was that she loved him now, maybe not yesterday or tomorrow but now. She held him as she cried lightly, he cried with her. They both lost the one person they thought was their forever, but maybe they got a second chance at their forevers..


End file.
